


Bad Frerard - Bingo

by Helena_Hathaway



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bingo, Fanart, Other, Trope Bingo Smut Table, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm getting sick of clichés so here's an evenings worth of boredom, and pent up irritation. If you get a bingo then I don't want to demean you, but you can maybe see what it is that you've done wrong and improve from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Frerard - Bingo

  
[](http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/Sexy_Bread_Tin/media/FrerardBingo_zps6b1799fb.png.html)  


**Author's Note:**

> Despite what you may think, I'm not a cynic, I'm just tired of bland fanfics with the same plot. 
> 
> **Update** Seriously though, this was not made to discourage, this is honestly just to help people realize what's cliché and been over done, and there's nothing wrong with checking off _some_ of the squares, that's completely fine, some of these things are hard to avoid, my problem is with the number of fics that have a long series of boxes checked off. Even then, I'm not here to shame you, I made this because I was sick of the same fic over and over again that all seemed to have a large portion of these boxes, not a few. But call me a hypocrite. I don't give a flying fuck if you think that of me, but at the end of the day, this is not for demeaning purposes, this is honestly just for reference, I do not want to deter people from writing, I want to deter people from _heavily clichéd_ writing.


End file.
